A simples verdade sobre o AMOR
by Annizita Malfoy
Summary: AVISO POSTADO! Eles não sabem o que sentem realmente... eles estão confusos... eles iram encarar varios problemas e conflitos... mas será que eles vão descobrir que tudo vale a pena e que isso que eles sentem, na verdade, é AMOR?
1. Trailer

**Título:** A simples verdade sobre o AMOR.  
**Autora:** - Annizita Malfoy  
**Shipper:** Draco Malfoy/ Ginny Weasley  
**Sinopse:** Eles não sabem o que sentem realmente... eles estão confusos... eles iram encarar varios problemas e conflitos... mas será que eles vão descobrir que tudo vale a pena e que isso que eles sentem, na verdade, é AMOR?  
**Disclaimer:** Essa fic é baseada em um livro. Nada me pertence, é tudo da Tia Joanne, aquela mulher malvada que acabou com os Marotos e matou quase todo mundo que eu gostava. Ela pode né? fazer o que :x

**N/A: **Oii pessoal, essa é minha primeira fic e espero que gostem do trailer e da fic também, claro. Me desculpem se tiver algum errinho, mas me deem um desconto, afinal é a minha primeira fic. ;T aaah e por favor... deixem reviews com a opnião de vocês e com sujestões também, vou adorar responde-las. XDD Os casais vão ser: Ginny/Draco, Luna/Blaise e Pansy/Ronny. Vocês devem estar se perguntando; 'E o Harry e a Hermione?', pra ser sincera com vocês, não decidi o destino deles ainda. ;x

* * *

**A simples verdade sobre o AMOR.**

**Trailer.**

**_As melhores amigas..._**

- Luna, você está maluca, só pode! – Disse indignada.

- Não to não, é a mais pura verdade, só você que não assume. – Ela falou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Não você não ta, você sempre foi, mas agora você está bem pior. Isso é **impossível** Luna. – Disse olhando pra ela, que olhava as estrelas distraidamente. – Você ta me escutando Luna?

**_Os praticamente irmãos..._**

- Harry, você só pode estar brincando comigo. – Ele disse com as orelhas vermelhas, e tinha suas dúvidas se era de raiva ou de vergonha... Ou sei lá de que.

- Rony, eu não posso fazer nada, eu gosto dela. – Falei pra ele o olhando fixamente.

**_As inimigas..._**

- Escuta aqui Parkinson, você não pode ficar se agarrando pelos corredores, isso é completamente inaceitável e... – Eu a interrompi, não agüentava mais a voz daquela sangue ruim na minha cabeça.

- Escuta aqui, sua sangue ruim, eu me agarro aonde eu quiser e na hora que eu quiser, e se eu fosse você não me atrapalharia. Vai correr atrás do nojento do seu namoradinho, vai. – Deixei-a falando sozinha e fui pra sala comunal.

**_Os melhores amigos..._**

- Draco, você tem que me ajudar. – Ele me disse com uma cara de pânico, assim que entrou no MEU quarto de monitor.

- Blaise, quantas vezes eu tenho que te falar que aqui não é a casa da mãe Joana e que você precisa bater antes de entrar? – Perguntei irritado deitado na minha cama.

- Mas Draco... é URGENTE! Você tem que me ajudar, cara. – Ele disse sentando do meu lado e ainda com uma cara de desespero.

- Me deixa adivinhar, você pegou outra detenção com a Granger e quer que eu fale com ela? – Olhei pra ele com uma cara de divertimento - Não vou te ajudar com ela de novo Blaise, se vira.

**_Essas histórias irão entrar em conflito com eles mesmos..._**

Estava na minha cama tentando dormir, porém não conseguia - 'Foi só um beijo, isso não foi nada. Mas que foi bom foi. Para, foi normal como todos os outros. Não se engane Draco. Para com isso, foi absolutamente normal, não teve nada de mais, tirando o fato dela ser muito linda e de o beijo ser perfeito e da boca dela ter aquele gostinho maravilhoso de morango. aaaaaaaah, Draco Malfoy pare já de pensar essas coisas.'

'Virgínia Weasley você não está pensando nele de novo né? Você passou o dia inteiro pensando nele, nem na hora de dormir você para? Mas ele é tão lindo, gostoso, musculoso, perfeito e ainda beija tão bem. Para de pensar nele, ele não vai querer nada com você, e nem você com ele, Virgínia.'

**_Mas no começo tudo dá sempre certo..._**

- O que significa isso? – Falei morrendo de raiva, olhando pra aquela cena que eu nunca imaginei olhar.

- É exatamente o que você está vendo Weasley... nós estamos namorando.- Eu falei com um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto.

- e não tem nada que você possa fazer para nos separarmos. – Ela disse, mas sem tanta malicia.

**_Mas será que eles vão conseguir levar tudo adiante e permanecer juntos?_**

- Nós temos realmente certeza do que estamos fazendo né? – Eu disse a olhando sob a luz do luar.

- Se você estiver com alguma duvida... pode voltar pra sua monitorazinha chefe, a sua nerdzinha. – ela disse com um pouco de ironia na voz.

- Não, eu prefiro mil vezes você. – Eu disse colando os nossos lábios e a beijando logo depois.

**_Será que eles vão superar tudo para ficarem juntos?_**

- Como eu não tinha te visto antes? – Ele disse me olhando e acariciando o meu rosto.

- É que nós nunca tínhamos nadado juntos no lago... e muito menos brincado com a Lula Gigante... dizem que ela dá sorte no amor. – Eu disse com um sorriso destraido no rosto em quanto o olhava nos olhos.

**_Será que eles descobriram que superar tudo é descobrir que na verdade isso é o sentimento mais confuso pra eles?_**

- Nós estamos juntos a algum tempo, e... eu... eu te amo, sempre te amei, desde o começo. – Ela me confessou.

- Eu também sempre te amei, sempre mesmo. Mas agora eu te prometo que nós ficaremos juntos. – Eu disse a abraçando.

**_Eles descobrirão que esse sentimento na verdade é tão simples... é AMOR?_**

* * *

**N/B**: Oi! Aqui é a _'Dê Zabini Malfoy_ postando pela _- Annizita Malfoy_. 

E aí, gente? O que vocês acharam do trailer?

Nina, eu dei uma editada e concertei alguns errinhos, espero que você goste de como eu deixei. Qualquer coisa, depois me avisa se você quiser que eu arrume algo que você não tenha gostado... ou se eu tiver deixado algum erro passar batido!

Beijos,

'Dê Malfoy. (Acho que vou encurtar meu nome! auehuahe)


	2. O inesperado as vezes acontece

**Título:** A simples verdade sobre o AMOR.  
**Autora:** - Annizita Malfoy  
**Shipper:** Draco Malfoy/ Ginny Weasley  
**Sinopse:** Eles não sabem o que sentem realmente... eles estão confusos... eles iram encarar varios problemas e conflitos... mas será que eles vão descobrir que tudo vale a pena e que isso que eles sentem, na verdade, é AMOR?  
**Disclaimer:** Essa fic é baseada em um livro. Nada me pertence, é tudo da Tia Joanne, aquela mulher malvada que acabou com os Marotos e matou quase todo mundo que eu gostava. Ela pode né? fazer o que :x  
**Dedicado: **_**A**ninhoca **P**irraça. ;D_

**N/A: **Oii gente! Aqui está o capítulo novo, nem demorei a postar. ;D Espero que gostem dele e mandem reviews, pleaseee! ;D Esse capítulo foi Betado pela _**A**ninhoca _Pirraça. HUAHUAHUAHUA**³** XD Nesse capítulo tem vários POV's, eu os especifiquei pra vocês não se confundirem ok? Realmente, espero que gostem do capitulo. Mandem reviews com sugestões e falando o que acharam.

Beijos pessoal, até o proximo capitulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_**O inesperado às vezes acontece.**_

_**  
**_

"_Um grande romance pode começar com o mais breve dos encontros..."._

**POV do Draco**

Draco estava em seu quarto de monitor entediado, então resolvei pegar uma pena, um pergaminho e escrever.

- O que eu vou escrever? – Me perguntei em um sussurro – Mas que idéia foi essa de escrever a essa hora da noite, Draco? Você está ficando louco, ela está de deixando louco. – Vou começar assim:

Eu estava cansado, estava esgotado. Estava deitado na minha cama simplesmente olhando para o teto. Eu tive um dia péssimo e tudo que eu queria era descansar, era dormir, mas agora que finalmente tomei o meu banho, que estou relaxado e, finalmente, posso dormir em paz no meu quarto de monitor chefe, simplesmente não consigo. Acho que isso tudo, no fundo, é culpa da minha mãe ela sempre me levava chocolate quente na cama quando eu era criança. Resolvi então ir até a cozinha pegar uma caneca de chocolate quente, eu nunca imaginaria encontrá-la àquela hora da madrugada na cozinha tomando exatamente um chocolate quente. Eu fiquei alguns segundos encostado no vão da porta a observando. Como ela tinha mudado.. Não existia mais aquela Weasleyzinha magricela e feinha de antes. Agora ela era... É difícil falar isso... Ela não tá linda agora... Ela só tinha evoluído um pouco... É só isso. Eu dei um sorriso debochado e ela finalmente reparou que eu estava ali.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui há essa hora, Malfoy? – Como se eu devesse explicações a essa Weasleyzinha nojentinha.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha e dei um risinho de deboche – Te interessa, Weasleyzinha? – Me sentei na cadeira à frente dela e ordenei a um dos elfos que me fizesse um chocolate quente.

- Você tem razão não me interesso por você. Por isso não vou perder o meu tempo, Malfoy. – Ela se levantou e saiu do aposento.

'Acho que foi esse momento que eu comecei a me interessar por ela. Vocês estão se perguntando o porquê, certo? Porque percebi que ela não tinha mudado só fisicamente, ela também tinha mudado o seu jeito de ser. Ela não era mais aquela Weasley boboca, envergonhada, que engolia tudo que eu dissesse para provocá-la, ela não era mais aquela menininha que fazia cartões de dia dos namorados para um testa-rachada. Agora ela é uma nova Weasley, porque a pessoa que ela mais amava tinha simplesmente ignorado-a todo esse tempo, e finalmente ela tinha conseguido esquecê-lo, não sabia se por completo, mas ela agora pelo menos tinha amadurecido e aceitado que nunca iria tê-lo. Eu realmente estou contando os sentimentos de uma Weasley? Nossa em que ponto eu cheguei. Eu queria realmente saber o que ela fez comigo aquela noite.'

Depois daquele dia eu passei a observá-la mais e mais. Eu ainda não acredito que estou contando isso tudo pra vocês, vocês não tem nada haver com a minha vida, não tinha que estar nem pensando nisso agora, afinal, já faz semanas que nós estamos juntos, isso é ridículo, é ridículo ficar aqui contando isso pra vocês. Tá bom, tá bom... Vocês me convenceram eu conto... Mas só até o dia que eu consegui agarrá-la em um corredor. – dei uma risada divertida, me lembrando do dia.

Eu estava passando por um corredor deserto, quando ouvi passos, rapidamente me encostei na parede numa pose que só eu consigo fazer com tanto talento, modéstia parte, eu sabia que era ela... – 'Como eu sabia? Sabendo oras, vocês também perguntam cada coisa idiota.' – esperei calmamente ela chegar no corredor, ela caminhava distraidamente na minha direção. Quando ela ia passar por mim eu simplesmente perguntei – O que você está fazendo passeando pelos corredores a está hora, Weasleyzinha? – Dei um sorriso vitorioso, afinal, eu era o monitor chefe, eu podia estar fora dá cama àquela hora da noite, ela não. – Acho que você está querendo ganhar uma detenção, Weasley.

- Malfoy, vê se não me enche, eu não estou bem. Me deixa ir embora. – Ela tentou passar, mas eu me postei na frente dela... – 'ela estava muito bonita naquela noite, não sei o porquê... Mas estava.'. – Malfoy, sai da minha frente, não estou afim de brigar com você hoje e estou muito menos afim ainda das suas brincadeirinhas infantis – Ela disse com raiva. – 'Ela fica linda quando está com raiva, muito mesmo, amo quando ela fica com raiva, acho que foi por isso que acabei fazendo o que fiz.'.

- Brincadeirinhas infantis, Weasley? Vamos ver o que você acha disso então. – Eu a empurrei contra a parede e a beijei vorazmente. No começo ela não sabia como reagir, ela arregalou os olhos, sem ação. Depois elas os fechou e se rendeu ao meu beijo, que diga-se de passagem é maravilhoso. Fui aprofundando o beijo de pouquinho em pouquinho, nossa como ela beija bem! A sua boca tem gosto de morango, e nossa eu adoro morango.' – Draco deu um leve sorriso ao se lembrar disso.

**------- Ds²G -------**

**POV da Pansy**

Eu estava muito puta, como ela pode ser tão chata e certinha? Meu Maldoso e Supremo Slytherin, eu juro que eu mato essa sangue ruim se ela interromper de novo algum dos meus encontros madrugais.

_Flash Back;_

_Pansy estava caminhando silenciosamente pelos corredores do castelo para ninguém poder vê-la. Ela estava indo se encontrar com o seu atual ficante e ninguém poderia vê-los fora da cama àquela hora, ninguém principalmente a Granger. Ela soltou um sorrisinho provocante ao vê-lo esperando-a encostado na parede do corredor. Foi andando lentamente até ele._

_- Esperando alguém? – Ela disse provocante ao ouvido dele. Ele deu um sorriso e a beijo nos lábios. _

_- Não mais. Alguém te viu vindo pra cá? – Ele perguntou para ela olhando para os lados a procura de alguém. _

_- Não, eu sou uma sonserina, esqueceu? – Ela perguntou encostando-se levemente na parede e arqueando uma sobrancelha. _

_- Nunca me esqueceria disso, Pansy. – Ele disse ficando com as orelhas levemente avermelhadas._

_- Mas que tal agente parar de falar e fazer uma coisa melhor? – Ela disse provocante. Ele se aproximou dela e a beijou apaixonadamente. Ficaram ali aproveitando o pouco tempo que tinham juntos. _

_Depois de algum tempo;_

_Ouviram passos, mas não se separam. Os passos estavam mais próximos, a cada minuto mais próximos... Mais próximos... Mais próximos... Até que pararam bem próximo deles. Eles se separaram para ver quem era aquela pessoa estraga prazeres. __A pessoa estava sem palavras, estava boquiaberta, não acreditava no que estava vendo. Ele estava se agarrando com ela, com Pansy Parkinson, ela não podia acreditar. Pela primeira vez ela estava sem palavras._

_- Que ótimo, a sangue ruim Granger – Disse Pansy com desdém revirando os olhos. – Só me faltava essa. _

_- Pansy, já disse pra você não chamá-la assim, ela é minha amiga. – Rony disse a repreendendo. _

_- Você é tudo, menos meu amigo, Ronald – Ela disse não se contendo. Como ele pode fazer isso com ela, não ter contado nada? _

_- Hermione... – Ela o interrompeu._

_- Ronald, como você pode fazer isso comigo, como você pode não me contar? Você é um idiota desprezível, assim como ela. – Disse com as lágrimas caindo por seu rosto, apontando para a sonserina._

_- Hermione, não sou obrigada a contar tudo da minha vida... Mas eu estava esperando o momento certo para contar a você e ao Harry... E a Ginny também. – Ele explicou já ficando um pouco nervoso com as palavras da amiga. _

_– E não fale assim de Pansy. – Ele a repreendeu. _

_- Granger, entenda de uma vez por todas, ele não gosta de você... Nunca gostou, e te garanto que nunca vai gostar. Você não tem chances com ele sua... – Ela parou ao receber um olhar reprovador de Rony. _

_- Cala a sua boca, sua nojenta, fútil, idiota... Sua... Sua... Piranha. – Ela disse com raiva e ainda com lágrimas rolando por seu rosto. – Menos 50 pontos pra Sonserina e os dois estão de detenção... – Ela anunciou com sua pose de monitora-chefe._

_- Mais uma oportunidade de ficarmos juntos, Rony. – Disse com um sorriso provocante dando um selinho no Rony. _

_- Separados. – Disse a grifinória ao ouvir o comentário da sonserina, com um leve sorriso no rosto. __- Hermione, você está sendo muito infantil e idiota, mas quer saber? Não estou nem aí. – Disse Rony ao passar pela garota, depois de dar um selinho e falar um "até mais" no ouvido dela._

_- Escuta aqui Parkinson, você não pode ficar se agarrando pelos corredores, isso é completamente inaceitável e principalmente... – Pansy a interrompeu._

_- Escuta aqui você Granger, você não tem nada haver com a minha vida. Eu me agarro com quem eu quiser, aonde eu quiser e quando eu quiser e você não vai me atrapalhar. Você não vai querer ficar no meu caminho sua sangue ruim, não mesmo. Granger, você tem que aceitar de uma vez por todas, você perdeu o seu namoradinho, e não vai tê-lo de volta... Ah me desculpa! Ele nunca foi seu namorado, porque você nunca teve coragem de fazer o que eu fiz... Depois dizem que grifinórios são corajosos. – Ela riu sonserinamente e saiu andando em direção as masmorras. _

_Fim do Flash Back. _

Vocês viram? Como eu posso tentar não xingar essa sangue-ruim filha de uma... – respirei fundo. – Mas vocês podem falar... Eu acabei com ela né? – dei um sorrisinho vitorioso – Bem feito para aquela ridícula, idiota. Ela achava que o Ron era apaixonado por ela, hahaha estava completamente enganada.

**------- Rs²P -------**

**POV do Harry**

- Eu tenho que falar com a Ginny, eu preciso conversar com ela. – Eu dizia para mim mesmo andando pelos corredores a procura dela. - 'Eu não iria encontrá-la, já é muito tarde... Ela deve estar dormindo, você é muito burro Harry Potter.' – Tomei um susto ao encontrá-la debruçada no parapeito da janela a essa hora. Aproximei-me dela sem fazer barulho.

– O que faz aqui a essa hora, Ginny? – Falei baixinho ficando do lado dela.

- Que susto, Harry! – Ela falou colocando a mão no coração e rindo. Me deu um leve tapa no braço e continuou a rir. – 'Como o sorriso dela é lindo, aliás, ela é linda.' – Ri junto com ela. Depois olhei para o lado de fora da janela, procurando coragem para conversar com ela sobre o que eu mais queria. Não percebi que ela me olhava.

- Harry, o que você quer me falar? – Ela me perguntou ainda olhando pra mim.

- Como você sabe que eu quero falar algo com você? – Perguntei curioso, não tinha como ela saber. Tinha?

- Harry, eu te conheço faz tempo, e toda vez que você está buscando coragem de dizer algo, você faz essa cara. – Ela sorriu e me olhou.

- Sei – Ri levemente. – Ginny, eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – Eu disse olhando pra ela. – Eu... Eu... Eu estou gostando de você. Eu estou gostando muito de você. Você, fica comigo? – Eu disse apreensivo, olhando pra ela.

- Hum... Harry... – 'Ela olhava para mim, com aquele olhar que ela faz quando está com medo de magoar alguém.' – Eu vou ser sincera com você, eu sempre fui apaixonada por você, e você nunca me deu a mínima nesse tempo todo. Agora que eu finalmente não sinto mais nada, você vem com esse papo de estar "gostando muito de mim". Desculpa Harry, mas não vai dar. Não vou ficar com você, até porque, estou ficando com outro. – Ela disse pra mim. Senti uma lágrima caindo pelo meu rosto, ela tinha me dado o fora do ano. –'Mas eu mereci, eu tinha a ignorado esse tempo todo, ela tinha razão de se sentir assim. Mas... Ela me deu realmente um fora. Eu disse que gostava dela, e ela me deu um fora. Eu sou um idiota, um burro... Meu bom e velho Merlin... Para quê que eu fui falar com ela? Fui um imbecil completo.' – Sai da frente dela e fui para o meu dormitório.

Cheguei lá e deitei na minha cama, olhando o teto em cima de mim. – 'Ela tinha razão... Com certeza tinha... Mas ela não iria me dar esse fora só porque eu a havia ignorado durante anos... Ela esta ficando com outro... Quem seria ele? Eu tenho que descobrir quem é esse maldito ficante dela... Tenho que descobrir... E quando descobrir... Vou ter a vingança perfeita para ele, a culpa é toda dele... E ele pagaria por ter feito Ginny ter me dado aquele fora... E pagaria muito, muito, muito caro. Eu não merecia ouvir aquilo tudo que ela me disse, mas ele vai merecer tudo que vou fazer com ele, quando descobrir quem ele é. Será que ela voltou com algum dos ex? Acho que não, ela não deixaria de namorar comigo para fica com algum deles de novo... Tem que ser uma pessoa nova... Mas quem será?'

**------- Hs\²G -------**

**POV do Blaise**

'É eu gostava dela, e já sabia disso há bastante tempo... Mas nunca tinha tomado coragem de chegar nela... Você deve estar se perguntando por que. Porque ela era diferente de todas as garotas de Hogwarts, ela era linda de uma forma completamente diferente, ela era especial e eu sabia disso, ela também era destrambelhada, lunática e de vez em quando era bem estranha, mas eu a acho a garota mais linda e perfeita de toda a Hogwarts... O que eu podia fazer? Estou gostando dela... Eu disse que estou gostando dela? Ai meu Slytherin a coisa está ficando séria, eu preciso de ajuda.' – Saí correndo da cozinha e fui falar com o Draco. Chegando lá, lógico, entrei sem bater.

- Draco, você tem que me ajudar. – Disse a ele com uma cara de pânico que ele conhecia muito bem.

- Blaise, quantas vezes eu tenho que te falar que aqui não é a casa da mãe Joana e que você precisa bater antes de entrar? – Ele me perguntou ainda deitado em sua cama, parecia irritado.

- Mas Draco... é URGENTE! Você tem que me ajudar, cara. – Eu disse sentando do lado dele.

- Me deixa adivinhar, você pegou outra detenção com a Granger e quer que eu fale com ela? – Ele me olhou com aquela cara que eu odeio, de divertimento, ou seja, curtindo com a minha cara. - Não vou te ajudar com ela de novo Blaise, se vira.

- Não é isso cara, eu preciso da sua ajuda. Você sabe aquela amiguinha da Weasley? A Lovegood? Eu... – 'Eu não ai dizer ao Draco que estava gostando dela. Não mesmo! Ela ia ficar me zoando até a morte.' – Eu fiz uma aposta com o Nott e preciso ficar com ela, o que eu faço? – Perguntei desesperado.

Ele me olhou com aquela cara de "Quê que eu tenho a ver com isso?", e como ele me irrita quando faz essa cara, eu aqui desesperado e ele faz essa maldita cara. O Draco me paga por isso.

- Blaise, a única coisa que eu posso te falar é que a vi indo para o lago. No resto, você se vira, porque não to afim de te ajudar a pegar aquela lunática. – Ele disse pegando livro de poções e começar a passar as páginas.

- Obrigada pela imensa ajuda, Draco. – Disse irritado me retirando do quarto e batendo a porta. 'Tinha acontecido alguma coisa com ele... ele estava estranho, diferente, mas isso depois eu descubro, agora vou atrás da Lovegood... mas o que será que ela está fazendo no lago a essa hora?' – Já estava chegando perto do lago, quando vi os cabelos loiros de Luna voarem levemente.

Caminhei lentamente até ela, mas quando cheguei um pouco mais perto ela entrou na água. – 'Meu Slytherin ela é louca! A Lula Gigante vai pegá-la, ela pode se afogar, essa água deve estar muito gelada ela vai morrer de frio... Blaise você tem que fazer alguma coisa... Fazer o quê? Eu não entro nessa água! Blaise... você vai deixar o grande amor da sua vida morrer congelado? Ela não é o grande amor da minha vida... mesmo assim Blaise. Tá bom, tá bom.' – Depois dessa grande crise de pensamentos eu saí correndo e pulei no lago e a tirei de lá.

Coloquei ela deitada na beira do lago e fiquei a observando até ela abrir os olhos e me olhar com aquela carinha meiga que só ela sabia fazer, não resisti e sorri levemente.

Ela me olhou por alguns instantes. Depois sentou levemente e me olhou confusa. – Por que você me tirou de lá? Eu estava brincando com a Lula Gigante. – Ela disse meio indignada comigo.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e a olhei nos olhos. – Você estava se afogando, já estava desmaiada... eu... eu te salvei. – Disse a olhando.

- Ah! Obrigada por me salvar... e desculpe por ter falado daquele jeito com você. - Ela disse envergonhada. – Prazer, Luna Lovegood, ao seu dispor meu salvador. – Ela disse risonha me estendendo a mão molhada.

- Disponha, senhorita Lovegood. Blaise Zabini. – Disse pegando a mão dela e a beijando levemente.

- Me chame de Luna. – Disse abrindo um sorriso, envergonhada pelo beijo.

Sorri levemente – Você deve estar com frio. Vou secar a gente. – Disse pegando a minha varinha e apontando pra ela e a secando e logo após fazendo o mesmo comigo.

- Ah, obrigada novamente. O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora, Zabini? Pensei que todos no castelo já estavam dormindo. – Ela disse olhando distraída para o lago. Fiquei a olhando por alguns minutos. – 'Como ela ficava linda a luz do luar.'

Dei um leve sorriso. – Estava sem sono e resolvi dar uma volta. Eu sabia que você estava aqui. – Disse distraidamente.

- Sabia? – Ela me olhou curiosa.

- Sabia. Eu sei de bastantes coisas sobre você. Luna... eu... eu... eu gosto muito de você, já faz um tempo que eu te observo. – Juntei toda a coragem que havia dentro de mim para falar aquilo.

- Blaise, eu... eu... acabei de me apresentar pra você. – Ela disse me olhando. - E tenho certeza que você é uma pessoa maravilhosa. E que você gosta de mim... eu... eu não sei... eu também já tinha te visto algumas vezes, andando com o Malfoy.

- É, somos amigos. – Informei a ela. – Luna, eu gosto realmente de você. – Eu disse chegando perto dela e dando um beijo suave em seu rosto, ela soltou um sorrisinho envergonhado. – Você não é que nem as outras meninas, você é especial e única. Eu... eu gosto muito de você... me dá uma chance? – Disse olhando nos olhos dela.

- Blaise, eu também gosto de você a algum tempo e sinceramente nunca pensei que voce fosse falar comigo. – Ela disse risonha. – Não sou a garota mais linda do colégio, nem a mais popular, na verdade eu sou uma menina muito esquisita. – Ela disse olhando nos meus olhos. – Mas se você quer tentar. – Ela sorriu levemente.

Esse foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida toda, é sério, eu nunca estive tão feliz. – Abri o meu maior sorriso e a beijei suavemente, apaixonadamente e ela correspondeu intensamente ao beijo, de um jeito que eu não esperava. Nós ficamos ali por mais algum tempo. Conversamos, nos conhecemos melhor, rimos, brincamos, namoramos.

Esse era o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Depois de mais algum tempo, disse a Luna que depois de tudo aquilo, nós tínhamos que ir até a cozinha comemorar com um bom pedaço de bolo de chocolate, ela aceitou meio risonha e nós fomos.

Quando chegamos, vimos a Weasley saindo apressada de lá. Luna correu pra falar com ela e fui ao seu lado. - Ginny! – Ela disse sorrindo e a abraçando.

- Oi, Luna! – Ela sorriu e a abraçou, depois me olhou. – Luna? O que voce está fazendo com o Zabini? – A cara da ruiva virou um ponto de interrogação.

- Nós... nós... estamos... namorando, Ginny. – Ela disse envergonhada segurando a minha mão.

- Parabéns Luninha. – Ela disse a abraçando novamente.

Depois me olhou e disse. – Cuide bem da minha amiga ou acabou com você Zabini. – Ela fez uma cara realmente assustadora.

- Pode deixar, Weasley. – Disse a olhando.

- Acho bom, Zabini. – Ela se virou para Luna sorrindo levemente.

– Luna, se cuida, e parabéns mais uma vez. To indo para o dormitório. Boa noite. – Ela disse se despedindo da amiga.

- Obrigada, amiga. Amanhã te conto tudo. – Disse piscando pra Ginny.

Depois se virou pra mim e sorriu segurando novamente a minha mão. – Vamos?

- Claro. – Disse sorrindo.

Então fomos para a cozinha comer o bolo de chocolate que merecíamos. Quando entramos, encontramos com Draco. Logo depois ele disse que ia se retirar e saiu. Ficamos ali comendo o nosso bolo e depois levei Luna até sua sala comunal e fui me deitar. Assim acabou o melhor dia da minha vida e começaram os melhor momentos dela...

**------- Bs²L -------**

_E foi assim que tudo começou, mas como será que vai continuar?  
_

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**N/B:** Porque eu sou uma chata e tinha que comentar aqui. Então, aqui é a _Aninhoca_ (apenas aninhoca, sem 'Pirraça'!), porque a dona Dê sumiu do mapa e se a Annie não postasse, eu mataria ela. Muito fofo seu Blaise, Annie, e obrigada por dedicar o capítulo a mim, darling! Kisses! E deixem reviews para ela! q:

**_Respostas das Reviews:_**

**Thaty: **Obrigada, linda.Fico muito feliz que tenho adorado, espero que goste tambem do primeiro capítulo. ;D Os casais são: Ginny e Draco, Luna e Blaise, Pansy e Rony ainda não sei se vai ter um H². Obrigada novamente pela review. Beijos e te espero no próximo capítulo. ;D

**Aninhoca: **COMEÇO! XD Prontinho, aqui está o 1º Capitulo, quentinho, saindo do forno e dedicado a voce, minha inspiradora. ;D Aninhoca, por favor segura o Blaise, se não vou ser obrigada a chamar o Draco! HUAHUAHAUAHUAHUAHAUA² Obrigada pela review lindona. Até o proximo capítulo. Te amo, amiga. beijos ;D

Obrigada pelas reviews, lindas. Continuem deixando reviews e acompanhando a fic. Espero que gostem.

Beijos e até o proximo capítulo.;P


	3. Os primeiros Planos

**Título:** A simples verdade sobre o AMOR.  
**Autora:** - Annizita Malfoy  
**Shipper:** Draco Malfoy/ Ginny Weasley  
**Sinopse:** Eles não sabem o que sentem realmente... eles estão confusos... eles iram encarar vários problemas e conflitos... mas será que eles vão descobrir que tudo vale a pena e que isso que eles sentem, na verdade, é AMOR?  
**Beta da vez:** '**D**ê **Z**abini **M**alfoy. ;D

**Dedicado à: ****'Dê Zabini Malfoy**: Fada madrinha mais linda que simplesmente ama esse shipper, então esse capítulo vai especialmente para ela e também para a minha maior inspiradora, minha Beta mais fofa, minha amiga Flor e Pirraça: **Aninhoca.** ;D

**Disclaimer:** Essa fic é baseada em um livro. Nada me pertence, é tudo da Tia Joanne, aquela mulher malvada que acabou com os Marotos e matou quase todo mundo que eu gostava. Ela pode né? Fazer o que. :x

**N/A**: Olá pessoal! Aqui está o novo capítulo, sei que ele ficou menor e meio pobrinho, mas espero, mesmo assim, que vocês gostem. Desculpem a demora é que tá meio complicado escrever agora porque as aulas já começaram e eu estou super atarefada, mas prometo fazer o possível para postar o próximo mais rápido. ;) AH! Mais uma vez eu usei vários POV'S, então continuei com aquelas especificações básicas de cada um, ok. :D

Não esqueçam: Façam uma autora feliz; Deixem reviews. XDD

Beijokas coloridas pra vocês;

_**A**nnizita **M**alfoy._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_** Os Primeiros Planos.**_

"_Como o sol ou um perfume que custa os olhos da cara, o amor é uma força inebriante que atrai todas as criaturas vivas, exceto operadores de telemarketing que ficam ligando pra sua casa..."._

**POV DO DRACO;**

Todos já achavam Pansy Parkinson louca ou uma porta, mas agora, eles tinham absoluta certeza disso. Vocês devem estar se perguntando o porque de eu estar falando isso da minha própria amiga, mas agora ela realmente passou dos limites humanos de sanidade mental. Sim, Pansy Parkinson estava ficando com uma cabeça ruiva! Como ela consegue? Bem, eu beijei a Weasleyzinha uma vez, mas foi só uma vez. Ela está se agarrando com ele por todos os lugares, meu Merlin, ela está completamente louca! Alguém, por favor, salve a Pansy? Por favor, vocês têm que me dar uma idéia boa pra tentar, pelo menos, entender o que está acontecendo com a Pansy?

- Pansy, por favor, me diz que isso é só diversão, que você não está realmente gostando do _Weasley_. – Eu disse com um tom de nojo, quando sai do meu banho e vi Pansy deitada olhando pro teto com uma cara de boba e tinha acabado de soltar um suspiro, aquele que eu conhecia muito bem. Mas eu já temia a resposta da minha pergunta.

- Draquito, eu acho que to gostando dele. No começo era só diversão, mas agora, eu acho que to gostando dele. Ele é tão fofo e tão lindinho. – Ela disse com aquela carinha que eu conhecia muito bem.

- Pansy, primeiro, não me chame assim... – Disse com uma cara feia começando a vestir o meu uniforme. – Segundo, como você consegue ficar com o Weasley depois de ter ficado com a perfeição em pessoa – Disse cheio de mim, 'e vocês bem que concordam né?', Dando um sorriso convencido.

- Eu sei que depois do Zabini todos são desinteressantes, mas... – olhei-a de esguelha, emburrado. Ela sorriu zombeteira. – com ele é diferente, ele é carinhoso, fofo, companheiro, não me acha uma porta e muito mais. – ela disse me olhando com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Faça me o favor Pansy! Ele é um _WEASLEY_! – Fiz questão de frisar BEM pra ver se entrava de uma vez por todas na cabeça dela. – Ele é um pobretão, uma cabeça vermelha, um traidor do sangue, um nojento _Weasley. – _Disse colocando o meu all star preto.

- Draquito, não quero discutir isso, já comei a minha decisão e você não pode fazer nada pra me fazer desistir. – Ela disse se sentando e me olhando seriamente, e foi aí, exatamente ai, que eu tive a certeza que ela REALMENTE gostava dele. E, a contra gosto, resolvi aceitar. Afinal, eu não podia fazer nada, não por em quanto.

- Já disse pra você não me chamar assim. – Disse a olhando. – Você gosta dele, você aprece estar feliz com ele, é isso que você quer? – ela afirmou que sim com a cabeça. – Então está bem, mas se ele fizer alguma coisa eu mato aquele cabeça de fogo. – Disse dando um sorriso malévolo. Ela riu e depois me abraçou.

- Obrigada, Draquito. – Disse sorrindo depois do abraço. Eu revirei os olhos e me levantei falando que iria pra aula e ela me disse que ficaria mais um pouco no MEU quarto.

Sai e deixei que ela ficasse lá, afinal não adiantaria falar que ela não poderia ficar.

**------- D/P ------- **

**POV DA PANSY;**

Depois da conversa que tive com Draco resolvi ficar ali um pouco pra pensar. Eu realmente tava gostando dele. Mas nós somos tão diferentes um do outro. – Suspirei – E ainda tenha aquela sangue-ruim da Granger sabe tudo pra atrapalhar tudo. Sei que ela vai fazer de tudo pra distanciar a gente, e o pior é que acho que ela pode conseguir, bem, ela falaria que ele tem que estudar e toda aquela baboseira que sempre falava, só que agora tenho certeza que falaria muito mais, só pra deixar menos tempo pra gente se ver. - Olhei pro teto e dei um meio sorriso. - Ela não vai conseguir o que ela quer. Eu já tenho um plano perfeito pra evitar que ela faça isso, agora é só convencer o Rony e tudo vai dar certo.

Mas como eu vou convencer o Rony? - Fiquei em silencio por alguns segundos, depois me sentei rapidamente e deu um sorriso que o Draquito falava que era maquiavélico. - Pensando bem, não há nada que eu não convença o Rony de fazer, é só pedir com jeitinho.

Sai do quarto, desci as escadas e fui me arrumar para ir para a segunda aula do dia rezando para encontrar com o Rony.

**_------- Enquanto isso... -------_**

**POV DO RONY:**

-Rony, você tem que entender, ela gostava muito de você, e te pegou com a Parkinson se agarrando no corredor. – O Harry me disse em quanto rumávamos para a nossa segunda aula.

- Harry, a culpa não foi minha, e você sabe que eu nunca quis isso, a Hermione está a um dia inteiro trancada naquele quarto ela está sendo dramática como sempre e você sabe disso Harry. – Eu disse olhando pra ele.

- Mas Ronald, ela gostava de você realmente, ela te amava muito. E além disso ela NUNCA imaginou pegar você se agarrando com a Parkinson no meu da madrugada. – Ele disse como se isso fosse uma ótima justificativa para a Hermione está agindo como uma... uma... uma atriz dramática de novela trouxa.

- Harry, ela está exagerando. Eu sei que me encontrar beijando a Pansy foi um choque porque ela não esperava por isso. Mas me diz: O que tem eu me agarrar com a Pansy? Eu me agarro com quem eu quiser e na hora que eu quiser. – Disse sério.

**- **Rony, você estava com a_ **Pansy Parkinson**,_ aquela da sonserina, que vive implicando com ela, e com a gente também, pelos corredores sempre que tem chance. – Ele disse como se eu fosse burro demais para entender e isso me deixou muito nervoso, senti imediatamente as minhas orelhas queimarem furiosamente.

- A Pansy é uma menina maravilhosa, linda, esperta e muito mais, você nem pode imaginar. Eu não vejo problema algum em me agarrar com ela, ou melhor, eu acho melhor você se acostumar com isso e a Mione também, porque eu pretendo pedi-la em namoro e não vai demorar muito. – Disse sério. E o Harry parou e me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

- Cara, você tá me ouvindo? É a Pansy nojenta Parkinson. Ela não gosta de você, ela tá de usando. – Ele disse me olhando.

- Você está completamente enganado, e NUNCA MAIS a chame assim. – Disse sério com o dedo em riste.

- Você que sabe, mas duvido que a Hermione vá aceitar isso e muito menos que a Parkinson goste de você. Mas se você quer realmente isso, não posso fazer nada. – Disse parecendo finalmente desistir do assunto.

- Ela não tem que aceitar nada, e você também não têm que duvidar de nada, você pode é acreditar em mim e ponto final. – Disse botando um fim na conversa sobre a Pansy.

Depois dessa 'discussão' nos fomos caminhando até a nossa próxima aula conversando sobre coisas banais do dia-a-dia. Até que eu vi uma coisa meio engraçada, porém, preocupante e até o Harry arregalou os olhos. Mas nós resolvemos não nos intrometer, até porque, nós conhecemos a minha irmã e não queremos ficar no seu caminho. Isso só se quebra se um dia ela for querer ficar com o Malfoy, por isso nós sabemos que nunca se quebraria, pos a Gina NUNCA ficaria com o Malfoy. Continuamos a caminhar para a nossa aula, tomando o cuidado de que não nos visem.

**_------- No corredor em que eles passavam discretamente sem serem vistos... -------- _**

** POV DA GINA;**

- Parkinson, eu quero falar com você agora! – Eu disse quando vi aquela morena que vivia implicando comigo, mas que agora estava se agarrando com o MEU irmão pelos corredores do colégio.

- Você tá _pensando_ que está falando com quem Weasleyzinha? – Ela disse parando na minha frente e se virando pra mim com um ar de deboche que me irritou mais ainda.

- Com a menina que vive agarrando o _meu_ irmão pelos corredores da escola. – Disse irritada e erguendo as sobrancelhas. Ela soltou uma risadinha.

- Weasleyzinha, o seu irmão falou pra você? – Ela disse como se aquilo fosse absolutamente normal.

- A escola toda já sabe, e eu acho que agente precisa conversar e deixar umas coisas bem claras. Pra começar... – Eu comecei e vi as sobrancelhas dela se erguerem. Não liguei, apenas continuei – pare de me chamar de Weasleyzinha, porque eu não gosto. Segundo, agora você está se pegando com o meu irmão, mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha que ser sua amiguinha e muito menos queira isso. Eu quero apenas que você ignore completamente que eu sou irmã dele e pronto. – Disse simplesmente.

- Quem te disse que eu quero ser sua amiga, Weasleyzinha? Eu to ficando com o seu irmão sim, mas isso não quer dizer que as coisas vão à frente, - ela completou muito baixo mais deu pra ouvir - _por mais que eu queira. _A gente está só ficando e não namorando. – Ela falou e deu pra perceber que ela tava meio triste com isso, foi ai que eu resolvi dar uma chance pra ela, por que? Porque realmente parecia que ela tava gostando dele. – E te ignorar vai ser um prazer pra mim, Weasleyzinha. – Ela terminou dando um sorrisinho falso.

- Parkinson eu posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Eu disse um pouco mais calma. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Pergunta Weasleyzinha. – Disse soltando o ar levemente. - Você gosta mesmo do meu irmão? – Eu perguntei calmamente. Essa pergunta pareceu deixá-la envergonhada e ao mesmo tento confusa.

- Eu... eu... – ela pareceu pensar por alguns segundos. – Eu gosto dele sim. - Hum... – Eu simplesmente não sabia o que dizer depois de ouvir Pansy Parkinson falar que gostava do meu irmão.

– Então eu acho melhor a gente, pelo menos, _tentar_ficar amigas, pelo bem do Ron. – Eu disse sem jeito de dizer isso.

- Ok, Weasleyzinha. – Ela disse e eu bufei levemente e revirei os olhos, achando que nunca daria certo. – Desculpa... Virgínia. – Ela disse sorrindo levemente. Ela estendeu a mão para apertar a minha.

– Amigas pelo bem do Rony? - Sim. – Disse apertando a mão dela e dando um sorriso tímido. Soltei a mão dela – Tenho que correr pra minha aula, a gente se vê por ai... Pansy. – Disse saindo correndo para aula de Poções.

- Até... Virgínia. – Ela me respondeu e saiu andando pelo outro lado.

**_------- _****_No dormitório feminino da Grifinória... ------- _**

** POV DA HERMIONE;**

Eles vão me pagar, vão me pagar muito caro, principalmente o Ronald. Ele não podia ter feito isso comigo, ele sempre soube que eu gostava dele, como ele teve coragem de fazer isso comigo? Como ele teve coragem de beijar... de encostar naquela piranha nojenta da Parkinson? O Ronald realmente é um idiota, um nojento, um burro. – Ela pensava desesperada sem parar de chorar agarrada em um travesseiro. – é tudo culpa daquela Pansy Galinha Nojenta Piranha Parkinson. Ela fez alguma coisa com o Ronald e ele não tá percebendo! Não é possível. Ele NUNCA faria isso_comigo,_ não o MEU Ronald Weasley. Ele nunca suportou aquela vaca, agora, do nada, fica se agarrando com ela pelos cantos do castelo?

Ela vai me pegar MUITO caro por tudo que ela tá fazendo. Aquela vagabunda vai ter tudo que merece e não vai demorar pra isso. Ela NUNCA mais vai conseguir encostas no MEU Roniquito. Eu já sei exatamente o que fazer para que isso aconteça e ele nem vai perceber nada, o meu plano vai ser perfeito.

Mas agora é a hora de levantar dessa cama maldita e ir a luta, colocar o meu plano perfeito em prática o mais rápido possível e reconquistar o Roniquito. Ela se levantou da cama e foi tomar um banho.

Depois desceu e foi correndo para a sua aula encontrar com o Harry e o Ronald.

- Oi meninos. – Tentei dizer como se nada tivesse acontecido e eles me olharam com os olhos arregalados. Eu continuei a falar, sem nem deixá-los responder. – Nós temos que estudar o dia inteiro, porque vocês tem que me passar as matérias de hoje cedo e porque o Ronald... – Disse olhando pra ele, mas depois voltando a falar. – precisa estudar Poções e Transfiguração. E você, Harry, também precisa estudar Poções, então, hoje vai ser um dia cheio e corrido, nós temos que estudar muito. – Terminei dando um leve sorriso.

Eles me olhavam com os olhos arregalados e não falaram nada, só concordaram com a cabeça. E era exatamente o que eu queria, meu plano começava a funcionar. Ele nem reparara que ela estava falando tudo aquilo só para deixá-lo ocupado e longe daquela vagabunda da Parkinson. O mais importante agora, era deixar o Ron bem perto de si, porque perto de mim ele não vai ficar correndo atrás da Parkinson, tenho que mantê-lo ocupado. E claro ele não podia desconfiar de nada, absolutamente nada de seu plano, se não ia tudo por água abaixo e sem chance de volta.

O dia tinha corrido muito, muito bem para Hermione, sei plano funcionara até agora, que eles estavam na biblioteca, e Ron ainda nem tinha visto em esbarrado nem nada com aquela nojenta, asquerosa da Parkinson.

Mas eu realmente tenho que admitir errei em uma coisa, nunca pensei que a Parkinson fosse tão esperta. Eu só pensei na possibilidade dela procurar pelo Ron na biblioteca quando ela estava entrando no local e varrendo-o com o olhar e achando o MEU ruivo e caminhando em direção a ele com um sorriso no rosto.

**POV DA PANSY:**

Eu me aproximei sem deixá-lo me ver, chegando por trás dele e colocando as mãos em seus olhos, tampando-os carinhosamente e depois dizendo em seu ouvido para que só ele pudesse me ouvir - Adivinha quem é? – Dei um leve sorriso ao perceber que a Granger morria de raiva, e continuei a provocá-lo e a provocá-la.

- Pansy? – Ele disse sem esconder um sorriso. E eu vi que a Granger ficou mais puta ainda. Tirei as minhas mãos de seus olhos e ele se levantou e ficou de frente pra mim, dei um leve selinho nele.

- Será que você tem um tempinho pra mim? – Disse com uma voz dengosa e ele sorriu.

- Eu sempre tenho um tempinho pra você, Pan. – Ele me disse segurando a minha cintura firmemente e me dando um selinho. – Só um minutinho. – Ele se virou para os amigos. – Nos vemos no salão comunal mais tarde.

- Aonde você vai, Ronald? – Ouvi aquela sangue-ruim perguntar e se levantar, como se ela mandasse nele.

- Não te interessa Granger. – Eu respondi por ele a olhando com uma cara desafiadora.

- Se não me interessasse eu não estaria perguntando, e eu não me dirigi a palavra a você e sim ao Ronald. – Ela falou fingindo calma.

- Granger, não se mete aonde não foi chamada. Daqui a pouco você vai querer saber o que agente vai fazer. – Disse erguendo as sobrancelhas e a olhando.

- Vamos Pan. Nos vemos depois, Mione. Tchau, Harry. – Ele disse me puxando pra fora da biblioteca. Eu dei um sorriso provocativo para a Granger antes de sair é claro.

Nós paramos no corredor e eu o olhei com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Mione? – Disse levemente enciumada pela intimidade dos dois.

- Pan, você sabe que eu sempre a chamei assim, você nunca teve ciúmes, ela continua sendo minha amiga e você sabe. – Ele me segurou pela cintura e se aproximou levemente ficando bem perto de mim.

- Ela realmente acha que manda em você. E isso me irrita muito. – Eu disse levemente irritada, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

Ele não me respondeu apenas me puxou para mais perto de si e me beijou apaixonadamente, me fazendo esquecer de tudo e de todos a nossa volta e só pensar em como o amava e como estar com ele era perfeito. Mas quando nos separamos em busca de ar, lembrei-me do motivo pelo qual, realmente, queria falar com o Ron.

Respirei fundo e comecei como quem não queria nada. - Você está precisando de nota em muitas matérias? – Eu perguntei casualmente o abraçando e começando a andar em direção a saída do castelo.

- Por que a pergunta? – Ele perguntou meio envergonhado, percebi isso graças às orelhas dele, que ficaram vermelhas. Ele fica tão fofo envergonhado.

- Porque você passou o dia inteiro na biblioteca estudando. – Disse calmamente. – Se você quiser eu posso te ajudar a estudar. Você quer? – Disse mal conseguindo conter a animação.

- Você faria isso por mim, Pan? – Ele disse me olhando carinhosamente. E eu devo dizer que eu me derreti toda.

- Faria tudo por você, meu ruivinho. – Eu disse não contendo a felicidade do meu plano ter saído exatamente como eu esperava. Eu o agarrei pelo pescoço e o beijei longamente. Logo depois que nós nos soltamos em busca de ar.

- Eu aceito com muito prazer, senhorita Parkinson. – Ele disse em tom brincalhão me fazendo rir.

Ele deu um leve sorriso e me olhou sério, então eu parei de rir e o fitei nos lindos olhos verdes dele.

- O que foi? – Eu perguntei confusa. Ele segurou a minha mão suavemente.

- Também tenho uma proposta pra te fazer. – Ele disse e as orelhas dele ficaram vermelhas, e eu sorri levemente. Então ele continuou. – Pansy Parkinson, você aceita namorar comigo? – Ele perguntou com vergonha e eu abri o maior sorriso que eu pude, era o dia mais feliz da minha vida!

- Ron, claro que eu aceito! – Disse sorrindo e o abraçando fortemente e depois o beijando apaixonadamente e enquanto ele me beijava eu tirei os pés do chão me sustentando no corpo dele e ele me girou levemente e nós ficamos ali brincando e namorando o resto da tarde.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**NOVA FIC NO MEU PERFIL; 'MAROTAMENTE PERIGOSAS.' **VALE A PENA DAR UMA CONFERIDA. ;DD 

**Respostas das Reviews:**

**Srta. MalFelton**:

Oii, tudo bom? se é amiga da Aninhoca Pirraça, é minha amiga também. ;D fico muito feliz em saber que você gostou da minha fic. aqui está o capítulo. beijos e espero te ver no próximo capítulo. ;D

**Aninhoca Pirraça** :

O meu Blaise é fofo? HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA³ fico muitissimo feliz em saber que você gosta dele! ;D

Sabe-tudo Granger chorando Pansyta radiante de felicidade. XDDD tambem não gosto dela.

action D/G? acho que vou ficar te devendo isso pelos próximos dois capitulos mais ou menus, mas prometo que no terceiro vai ter com certeza! ;DD

REALMENTE, você me encheu o saco demais! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA² brincadeira, voce NUNCA enche o meu sado, você é a minha inspiradora maior. XDDD

- Terei cuidado Blaise. pode deixar. - ;DD

Ele merecia. você não concorda? ele tava muito feliz pro meu gosto, quero um pouco de sofrimento pra ele. ;#

- Quando se trata da minha fic, acho que você tem razão Blaise. - Sorri para o moreno.

HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA³ está riscado, dona Aninhoca Pirraça! ;D

- SÓ VOU BATER SE ELE TENTAR FAZER ALGO COM A ANNIE! - Diz Draco sério.

HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUA ESTÁ POSTADO E DEDICADO, mais uma vez, A VOCÊ E A DÊ! XDD

Também te amo, flor. o/\o

Beijinhoos pra você, amiga. ;

**'Dê Zabini Malfoy**:

Olá, minha escritora favorita!

huahuahuahuahuahuahuahua³ nossa, tadinha de você! mas agora tá de volta né? ;DD

Eu amoo os dois juntos, acho que eles tem mais quimica do que o Harry e a Pany.

Ron e Pansy com certeza vieram pra ficar! --

Por falar nisso, esse capitulo vai ser dedicado a você e a Aninhoca.

Pra você por gostar do casal tanto quanto eu e pra ela por ter me inspirado mais uma vez. XDD

Espero que você goste, escrevi pensando em você. ;DD huahuahuahuahuahuahuahua

O Nott? Eu acho que ele vai aparecer sim, mas não por agora, mas pra frente quem sabe? u.u

LEIA E VERA SE ELE SURGIRÁ! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA³

Verdade, eles não aparecem. :'/

Postado agora! ;D

Beijos. ;

**Anabel Black**:

Isso mesmo. Champagne e Rum, Draco e Gina! ;D

Obrigada, digo o meso pra você mocinha. Espero que você continue com as suas fics e que a sua próxima seja também maravilhosa. Também torço por você, sistá.

Leu? gosto? o.0 huahuahauhaua³ espero que tenha gostado. ;D

To com saudades, te amo muito. ;DD

Beijoos sistá.

* * *

Obrigadinha pelas reviews meninas, amei todas. Espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo e que continuem acompanhando a fic. ;DD 

Beijokas coloridas pra vocês e até o próximo capítulo. XDD

_**A**nnizita **M**alfoy._


	4. Aviso Importante!

_/chega vagarosamente e se esconde atrás do sofá/_

_/chega vagarosamente e se esconde atrás do sofá/_

Oiii genteee, tudo bem com vocês? :)

Primeiro, eu queria pedir miiiil e algumas mais por ter sumido por esses meses, mas eu tenho boas explicações pra dar a vocês.

_/saindo lentamente de trás do sofá/_

Olha, eu tive uns problemas em casa, e tava cheia de trabalhos e testes e coisas do colégio pra fazer... por sinal, ainda estou, mas resolvi escrever pra distrair um pouco a mente. Gente, prometo pra vocês que não sumo mais assim, ok?

**Me desculpeeem**, por favooor.

Mas vamos as novidadeees;

Eu vou fazer a série siim, mas ainda quero saber o que vocês acham dos títulos e se tiverem alguma idéia podem me falar também e também quero saber sobre os shippers de cada um. ;D

Pra quem não lembra eles são:

'Cinco Perguntas - Draco & Ginny'

'Cinco Afirmações - Blaise & Luna'

'Cindo Exclamações - Rony & Pansy

Bem... eu vou continuar todas as fics, mas acho que vou demorar um pouco a postar porque tenho que reler todas elas e pensar direitinho como vão ser as continuações delas, então por favor me desculpem se eu demorar um pouco. Peço a vocês que tenham muuuita paciência comigo, e prometo que os capítulos vão ser muito legaiiis, prometo me esforçar pra recompensar vocês pela demora. ;DD

Respondo as reveiws no próximo capítulo, ok? ;)

Obrigada por tudo geeenteee. **amo demaiis vocês**. XD

Espero que nos vejamos no próximo capítulo. ;D

Beijocas coloridas. ;

_Annizita Malfoy _


End file.
